Reminiscent
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: Ini cerita tentang Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Ino yang kehilangan sebagian kenangannya tetapi berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap ceria, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ini cerita tentang Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi yang bersifat dingin dan arogan itu ternyata hanya topeng yang ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Lalu ada Gaara yang merumitkan semuanya. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Blurb

Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi tidak dengan hati ini

Hati ini selalu menangis

Aku merindukan seseorang, tapi siapa ?

Siapa orang yang aku rindukan

Semakin aku mencoba mengingatnya

Maka semakin sulit aku mengingatnya

Sebenarnya, wajah siapa yang aku lupakan ?

Sehingga membuatku harus merasakan kerinduan ini

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya, selalu melihatnya

Dia tetap disana, berdiri dengan hehampaan

Tanpa melangkah maju ataupun melangkah mundur

Aku ingin menggenggamnya dan mendekapnya

Egoiskah aku ?

.

.

.

Aku menyayangimu, sangat

Kau indah sekaligus rapuh

Seperti malaikat yang kehilangan kedua sayapnya

Inginku menjadi kedua sayapmu

Tapi aku tahu. Bukan itu yang kau inginkan, benar ?


	2. Chapter 1

**REMINISCENT**

 **Pairings**

 **Yamanaka Ino x Uchiha Itachi**

 **A story by Liana Hoshina**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku melihatnya, melihat seorang perempuan sedang tertawa dengan riang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki tersebut memegang erat pergelangan tangan perempuan itu, seakan tidak mau berpisah. Terlihat dari gestur keduanya yang menunjukan penuh cinta, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia seakan tidak ada beban yang mereka pikul._

 _Kalian salah jika kalian beranggapan bahwa aku tahu siapa mereka. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah mereka, seolah ada penghalang tak kasat mata yang menutupinya._

 _Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih ? entahlah. Akupun tidak tahu._

 _Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah, entah apa yang terjadi aku pun tidak mengetahuinya. Aku hanya berdiri memperhatikan mereka, seperti menonton potongan film yang terus berputar tetapi tidak bisa menghentikannya._

 _Kami berada di taman bermain. Dia menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dan langsung menariknya ke berbagai tempat wahana. Ini aneh, kenapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh perempuan itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang seakan mau meledak, sampai-sampai aku mengira bahwa dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku karena tempatku berdiri melihat mereka sangat dekat._

 _Sekali lagi, dibawah langit berbintang. Aku melihat pria itu sedang menatap wajah perempuan itu dengan mata lembut yang meneduhkan, wajahku bersemu merah ketika aku melihat dia mengecup kening perempuan itu lalu berbisik lembut._

" _Aku mencintaimu amour, meski kau bilang tidak."_

" _Aku mencintaimu amour, meski ka-.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu-."_

" _Aku-."_

 _Aku meresa pusing setelah mendengar pria itu berucap, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Sepi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah hah." Ino terbagun dari tidurnya. "Hah... lagi-lagi mimpi itu. " ujarnya sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir karena disebabkan mimpi tersebut. Selalu seperti ini, ketika dia bermimpi mengenai pasangan tersebut. Mimpi itu terus datang seperti mempunyai maksud lain.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dari tidur dan memutuskan untuk mengambi air minum di meja belajarnya untuk menenangkan diri. Diliriknya jam yang tertempel di dingding yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah foto gadis remaja berpakaian dress berwarna biru laut bermodel sabrina tengah serius bermain piano. Lalu, ia mulai melihat kembai foto-fotonya, berbagai momen terabadikan tapi dia selalu merasa ada yang janggal. Tidak ada foto dirinya saat sedang menduduki kursi perkuliahan.

Tanpa sadar, dipegangnya kalung yang berliontin cincin bermata onyx. Lalu ia melihat ada sebuah ukiran didalam cincin itu yang bertuliskan " _YI & UI_". Ino bergumam dan meraba ukiran nama tersebut. Air matanya perlahan kembali turun tanpa bisa dicegah, bukan sekali atau dua kali ia menangis tanpa sebab. Jiwanya merasa mengenal kalung tersebut. Tapi ingatannya selalu terhalang.

"Jika inisial YI itu untuk Yamanaka Ino, lalu untuk siapa inisial UI.?" Isaknya pilu. Ino berbaring dikasur menangis memikirkan siapa UI itu. Semakin memikirkan siapa orang itu, semakin sakit kepalanya. "Kami-sama kenapa ini begitu menyiksaku." Air matanya kembali meleleh lalu perlahan ia menutup mata.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan begitu tenang, tidak sekali pun terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu. Sesekali, Inoichi melirik putri semata wayangnya yang begitu ia sayangi lalu menghela nafas melihat sikap putrinya yang selalu bersikap biasa saja tetapi tidak dengan sorot matanya yang redup. Inoichi selaku kepala keluarga Yamanaka memecahkah suasana hening tersebut.

"Hime."

"Ya, Tou-san." Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sarapan yang sedang ia nikmati.

"Bagaimana persiapan konser amalmu, lancar.?" Ucapnya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa keingintahuan.

"Lancar Tou-san." Balas Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Ingat Hime, kau juga punya tanggung jawab tinggi di Yamanaka Corp." Nasihat Inoichi.

"Ya, Tou-san"

"Hime, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sabaku Gaara ?." Inoichi begitu penasaran dengan pendapat Ino mengenai anak sahabatnya.

"Dia seperti arca batu." Inoichi langsung sweetdrop mendengar pendapat Ino.

"Apa yang kurang darinya Hime."

"Banyak sekali. Dia dingin, jutek, aneh, dan menyeramkan. Aku tidak berminat." Ino langsung berhenti melanjutkan sarapannya, nafsu makannya langsung hilang ketika Tou-sannya terus membahas mengenai anak sahabatnya. Ayolah dia sudah dewasa, apakah Tousannya berpikir bahwa ia kesepian? Kalau memang benar seperti itu, maka Ino merasa miris.

"Tapi cobalah untuk mengenalnya terlebih dahulu." Inoichi terus membujuk Ino.

"Tidak Tou-san, dia tidak menarik."

"Hime."

"..."

Melihat Ino yang masih diam membuat Inoichi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Putrinya ini memang keras kepala. "Tou-san berangkat dulu, jangan lupa siang ini ada meeting dengan Sabaku Corp, Namikaze Corp dan Hyuuga Company." Inoichi berdiri dan mengusap rambut Ino dengan sayang, lalu pergi meninggalkan Mansion Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, sosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang platina sedang memainkan piano. Ia sesekali menutup matanya, menghayati setiap melodi yang diciptakan jari-jari lentiknya. Tangan itu begitu terampil memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut, seakan ia memang diciptakan untuk memainkan musik tersebut.

Ia selalu memainkan piano dengan membawakan musik yang sama, tak sedikitpun terpancar raut bosan ketika memainkannya. Ia merasa jika memainkan musik tersebut, itu akan membawanya menjadi dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Siapa seseorang itu ?. Ia pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Jari-jari lentiknya berhenti memainkan tuts piano, menandakan permainannya sudah berakhir. Kelopak mata perempuan itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan sepasang bola mata aquamarine yang indah. Tetapi, bola mata itu terasa redup tidak ada jejak kecerian yang nampak.

Sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan permainan pianonya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk diam didepan piano Ino-chan ?." Ujar pria berambut kuning, Naruto.

Perempuan itu Yamanaka ino. Ia seperti barbie hidup yang terenggut keceriaannya. Hampa.

"..." Seperti biasa, yang ditanya tetap diam dan tidak menyahut.

"Ino-chan." Naruto menepuk bahu dan mengehela nafas ketika melihat respon adik sepupunya itu.

"Eh, Naru." Jawab ino terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kakak sepupunya itu. "Sejak kapan ada disini ?."lanjutnya bertanya.

"Sejak tadi bodoh, bahkan kakiku rasanya kesemutan." Keluhnya sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum pelan melihat tingkah konyol kakak sepupunya itu. "Naru Baka." Balasnya.

Ino kembali terdiam, pikirannya berkelana dan melupakan kehadiran kakak sepupunya itu. Naruto menatap nanar ino yang kembali melamun.

"Ino-chan."

"..."

"Ino-chan."

"..."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Ino. Kumohon, kau menyiksa diri sendiri." Naruto duduk disebelah Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu Naru, rasanya sakit sekali disini." Ino menunjuk hatinya. Naruto yang melihat adik sepupunya sedih hanya menatap nanar dan menyandarkan kepala Ino didadanya.

"Ada aku Ino-chan, Onii-chan mu ini akan selalu disisimu." Lanjut Naruto mengusap pelan seakan takut menyakiti adik sepupu tersayangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku dulu, wajah siapa yang aku lupakan Naru." Ino mendongak menatap Naruto, mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"..."

Ino yang melihat Naruto diam dan tidak menjawab hanya menghela nafas.

"Naru, onegai." Naruto yang melihat Ino menatapnya dengan nanar hanya menghela nafas.

Dalam hati Naruto bersumpah untuk menemukan orang itu. Ya, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya secara langsung tapi hanya orang itu yang dapat membuat Ino kembali seperti dulu. Orang itu adalah kuncinya.

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai Naruto berseru kaget.

"Astaga!. Aku datang kesini itu untuk menjemputmu." Frustasi Naruto.

"Menjemputku ? untuk apa ?." Ino bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Untuk Meeting dengan perusahaan lain, Ino-chan."

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung berseru kaget. "Kami-sama aku melupakan hal sepenting itu." Panik Ino. "Tunggu sebentar disini Naru, aku akan siap-siap." Lanjutnya langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk patuh.

Didalam kamar, Ino langsung mengacak-ngacak lemarinya, memilih asal dress selutut serta blazer dipadukan dengan high heels 7cm. Diambilnya benda yang bernama "lipstick" untuk membuatnya tampak segar. Ketika semuanya sudah siap ia bercermin dan memandang puas dirinya. Segera ia mengambil berkas yang akan dibawa untuk meeting.

"Naru. Ayo." Ino segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keduanya memasuki mobil lamborgini keluaran terbaru milik Naruto. Dalam perjalanan menuju Yamanaka Corp terasa begitu lama, itu dikarenakan keduanya hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ino masih cukup waras untuk tidak merecoki Naruto ketika sedang mengemudi, ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya dari pada mati konyol karena kecelakaan.

Ino mulai memainkan kalung yang masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dikepalanya karena tidak mengetahui siapa yang memberikannya. Ino mulai terlarut ketika memainkan kalung tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar bahwa naruto sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Cepatlah turun dari mobilku, kalau kau tidak mau terlambat meeting." Ucapan Naruto membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jika aku terlambat, kau pun juga terlambat Naru. Kau juga salah satu orang yang menghadiri meeting, bukan.?" Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Betul. Tapi aku akan mengatakan pada Inoichi-jisan alasanku terlambat itu gara-gara kau." Tantang Naruto.

"Kau berani mengadukanku? Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang pengadu an sepertimu."

"Ada. Buktinya aku." Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar Rubah licik." Ino mengendus dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang meeting, semua karyawan langsung membungkuk ketika menyadari kehadiran orang penting kedua di perusahaan. Tatapan mereka begitu segan dan hormat ketika Ino melewati mereka, sesekali Ino tersenyum tipis membalas salam mereka.

Setibanya didepan pintu rapat, pergelangan tangannya ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang yang tanpa disebutkan namanya ia sudah tahu. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakak sepupu kuningnya itu.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi dan meninggalkanku." Naruto menatap jengkel pada Ino, yang sayangnya tidak mengubris perkataannya.

"Naru sebentar lagi kita harus meeting, berhentilah merajuk. Jujur, kau ekspresimu itu kelihatan tidak cocok."

"Siapa yang merajuk." Kesal naruto.

"Kau."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Cukup Ino-chan. Kita tidak sedang bermain kuis dari negara Indonesia." Naruto merasa jengah dengan sifat Ino yang seperti ini.

"Kau duluan yang memulainya Naru." Balas Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau-." Ucapannya terpotong karena asisten pribadi Inoichi, Iruka.

"Maafkan saya jika memotong percakapan kalian, Ino-sama dan Naruto-sama. Tapi, kalian sudah ditunggu oleh Yamanaka-sama diruang Meeting." Iruka sendiri dari tadi yang keberadaannya tidak disadari hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat perdebatan konyol kedua sepupu itu.

Naruto dan Ino tersenyum canggung, keduanya lantas memasuki ruangan meeting. Kehadiran mereka berdua yang baru saja tiba langsung menjadi sorotan.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Naruto mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan langsung menuju tempat duduk, begitupun dengan Ino. ia langsung duduk tepat disebelah Inoichi.

"Kami masih belum memulainya." Balas Inocichi. "Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai meeting hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Meeting berjalan dengan sempurna, Ino melakukan sebuah presentasi dan memaparkannya dengan lancar, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan dingin yang sedari dari menatapnya. Fokusnya sekarang ialah meeting ini, ia harus membuat Tou-sannya bangga mempunyai anak sepertinya.

Sesekali pertanyaan terlontar, baik dari Sabaku Corp ataupun dari Hyuuga Company. Pertanyaan dari kedua perusahaan itu ia jawab serta bantuan jawaban dari Tou-sannnya yang sedikit menambahkan.

Meeting sudah berakhir, tetapi tou-sannya masih tidak menunjukan niat untuk keluar ruangan karena terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan yang tidak lain sahabat tou-sannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang besama laki-laki cantik berambut panjang yang Ino ketahui sebagai sahabat Naruto. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Ino lihat naruto sesekali tertawa yang hanya ditanggapi oleh laki-laki tersebut anggukan kepala.

Lalu Ino menatap pada Tou-sannya berniat untuk pamit pulang. Tapi sepertinya tou-sannya berniat mempunyai maksud lain. Hmm.

"Hime, kemarilah sebentar." Inoichi yang melihat Ino sedari tadi terus menatapnya akhirnya segera memanggilnya.

"Sabaku-sama, bagaimana kabar anda?." Ino segera menyapa pimpinan Sabaku tersebut ketika menghampiri Inoichi.

"Baik. Sepertinya rumor yang dikabarkan memang benar adanya."

"Rumor apa yang kau maksud." Jawab Inoichi.

"Bahwa, Heiress Yamanaka begitu cantik serta menjungjung sopan santun. Pantas saja, banyak kolega dari perusahaan lain menyuruh anak meraka untuk bekerja sama atau sekedar menggantikan ayah mereka ketika rapat." Jelasnya.

"Sabaku-sama terlalu memuji." Ino tersenyum canggung, bingung bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

"Hime, bisakah kau menemani Gaara makan ? sekalian kau jelaskan kembali mengenai meeting tadi."

Ino hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Tou-sannya. Menghela nafas, Ino akhirnya buka suara. "Apa aku oleh mengajak Naru-nii ?." Setidaknya jika mengajak Naruto bersamanya, suasananya tidak akan membosankan.

Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan.

"Tidak, hanya kau dan Gaara." Tegasnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ino kesal, dengan senyum palsunya Ino menghampiri Gaara dan keduanya pergi ke Cafe dekat Yamanaka Corp.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua tiba di cafe, suasana cafe tersebut tidak terlalu ramai. Dekorasi yang dipakai terlihat klasik namun elegan. Keduanya memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap kearah taman buatan yang semakin membuat orang-orang yang mengunjungi Cafe tersebut nyaman berlama-lama disana.

Baik Ino maupun Gaara tidak berbicara atau mungkin saja keduanya tidak berniat untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Ino yang melihat Gaara diam seperti arca batu hanya mengedus keras, merasa bahwa perempuan yang didepannya mengendus terhadapnya lantas membuat Gaara menatap Ino. ia langsung menyerngit.

"Kenapa Yamanaka ?." Tanya Gaara.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara." Balas Ino dengan malas.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau anggap aku ini apa.?"

"Arca batu."

"Kau-." Geram Gaara. Tapi sayang ucapannya terpotong oleh seorang waitress yang menghampiri meja untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Saya pesan salad sayur dan teh hijau, kau pesan apa Sabaku ?." Sebenarnya Ino malas untuk bertanya, tapi ia merasa pada waitresss yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Kopi hitam."

"Salad sayur, teh hijau, dan kopi hitam." Ulang waitress ketika membacakan pesanan mereka berdua. Sebagai balasannya Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai meeting tadi." Tanya Ino menatap Gaara.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi tou-san bilang aku harus menjelaskan kembali meeting tadi padamu." Bela Ino.

"Aku sudah paham."

"Tapi-."

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu itu." Gaara memotong perkataan Ino, kepalanya mau pecah mendengar kicauan Ino.

Pelayan tadi segera meletakan pesanan mereka, ia sempat tersenyum malu-malu kepada Gaara yang sayangnya tidak melirik sedikit kearahnya.

"Hei, Sabaku."

"Gaara."

"Hah."

"Panggil aku Gaara, Yamanaka."

"Kau juga harus panggil aku Ino, Gaara."

"Hn."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk makan, mungkin hanya Ino saja yang makan walaupun itu hanya dengan salad sayur. Gaara dengan tenang menikmati kopi hitamnya, sesekali ia melirik yang terlihat memakan saladnya.

"Apa itu cukup." Gaara melirik Ino.

"Apanya."

"Salad yang kau makan."

"Aku cukup kenyang dengan memakan salad ini."

Gaara hanya tersenyum meremehkan ketika mendengar alasan Ino.

"Kau tidak perlu berdiet."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ino membalas perkataan Gaara dengan dingin.

"Tanpa berdiet pun, aku akan selalu melihatmu." Gaara mentap Ino dengan intens.

Raut dingin Ino retak ketika mendengar apa yang Gaara ucapkan. Ucapan tersebut seperti membuka ingatan lama. Membuka ingatan akan masalalunya yang hilang.

.

.

.

 _Dibawah pohon sakura, sepasang kekasih terlihat sedang berdebat. Keduanya terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah._

" _Aku tidak mau memakannya." Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya._

" _Daging tidak akan membuatmu gendut." Bujuk pria itu._

" _Kalau aku gendut kau pasti tidak akan mencintaiku lagi."_

" _Siapa yang bilang.?"_

" _Tentu saja aku."_

" _Dengar. Tanpa berdiet pun, aku akan selalu melihatmu dan mencintaimu amour." Ucapnya mengacak-ngacak rambut perempuan itu dengan sayang._

.

.

.

.

.

.Tbc.

 **Kalau ada yang copas cerita ini, semoga belahan pantatnya ada sembilan.**

 **Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, karena sibuk sama tugas kuliah. Kuliah itu mahal bosque.**

 **Untuk masing-masing chara udah ada porsinya masing-masing jadi jangan prote jika chara favorite kalian tidak muncul di chapter ini.**


End file.
